In the design of digital logic circuits, large scale integration techniques have brought about the construction of large numbers of components being fabricated on a single chip of silicon. Digital circuitry typically require various clock signals to provide a time base for their operation. Such clock signals are generated by oscillator circuits, which come in a variety of designs. One such design is based on a resistor/capacitor (RC) network, referred to as an RC oscillator.
Conventional RC oscillators can provide a low-cost timing source. Furthermore, conventional RC oscillators avoid the use of inductors (see, for example, FIG. 5), which can be difficult to fabricate on integrated circuits. RC oscillators may allow for generation of variable frequencies by changing the resistance R, or capacitance C to increase their utility.